


Already Home

by Wald



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wald/pseuds/Wald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Chris第一次吻他之前，Sebastian壓根沒想過從Chris身邊獲得什麼，如果要問他們是怎麼走到這一步的，well, it just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Home

**Part 1**

 

 

　　夏天。

　　二十多年以前那個白呼呼胖小子夏季裡的一天都是這麼開始的：早上悶熱的風從未掩緊的窗戶隙縫吹進來，他花了半秒的時間手腳並用地踢開涼被，穿好鞋子跳下床。囫圇吞著母親做好的早餐，壓在餐盤底下的紙條寫著她返家的時間，要他做個好男孩，以及媽媽愛你。他將紙條摺好塞進口袋，推開家門後一路掠過眼底的是公寓顫巍巍的安全梯，面向西南方的公雞風向儀左右搖擺著尾羽，轉角烘焙坊歪向一邊的招牌，接著是讓他下坡時摔破好幾次膝蓋顛簸的路面，他像陣風竄向海灘，最終迎來湛藍的海平線。脫下的上衣、短褲與邊緣磨損的鞋子一起甩在一邊，他潛入海水中再從水面探出頭來，甩甩頭髮像隻濕漉漉的黃金獵犬。

　　儘管鹹澀的康斯坦察曾經讓他的褐色卷髮糾結不已，但回憶還是久遠一點的好。他反倒淡忘了後來搬到維也納時，那些害怕著舒伯特的魔王*會來找他玩的日夜，他的德語學得七七八八，老是搞不清楚物的陰性、陽性之分。等到真的對那個舉世聞名的音樂之都產生一點依戀之情，卻是時候說再見。世事就是如此，他早就習慣不把家鄉的定位放在一個國家，一座城市。那也可以是一本書，一首歌，或者是一個人。

　　Sebastian在房間醒來的時候感到黏膩悶熱，他伸手抹去嘴唇上方的汗珠，為了拍片而留的鬍子刺著手背。連日下來越來越逼真的動作拍攝，讓即使有接受過訓練的演員也吃不太消，他感覺到有幾拳是結結實實地砸到了和他對戲的同事身上，那有些時候是替身，有些則是Chris。他試圖動了根手指，只覺得全身有如千斤鼎般沉重，他不得不放棄了在收工後去重溫而時記憶的打算，二十多年以後他再也不是那個可以脫得精光在洛杉磯度假村私人海域無憂無慮泅水的孩子，恍惚間他起身走到窗台邊，落下鎖打開窗戶讓風吹拂到臉上。主演們都能很幸運的得到了一間沿海的別墅房間，放眼望去曙色裹了一層糖漿在沙灘上，一個穿著短褲的孩子踢飛鞋子後舞蹈似地踩著浪花，Sebastian看著他幼小的身軀蹲下來，用手扒挖著金色的沙子如獲至寶。讓人感到懷念的總是相似的東西，而海港城讓他想起康斯坦察。

　　可以容納萬物的海敞開它的雙臂，讓逃離鋼琴的童年有個可以靜靜望著的地方。大海就像這個世界，有時喧囂如紅塵，有時寧靜如畫。那個時候口袋裡塞著的是一顆顆的貝殼，而不是播放音樂的i-Pod，住在紐約的這段日子他都要忘了海浪可以洗滌心靈，總是向外尋求著可以讓嘈雜沉澱下來的地方，而忘了你從哪裡來。

　　蟲子振翅的聲音終究還是把他拉回現實，手機輕快的鬧鈴在床頭櫃上伴隨振動喚醒一個脫離沉睡之人，Sebastian撲到床上去搆，不幸地讓它滑到地板上發出撞擊聲。他挫敗地把頭埋在兩個枕頭中間，等到下一次循環響起才拖著身體去按掉它。屏幕上的鬧鈴圖示切換成解鎖畫面，綠色的方格裡面有一個對話框，後面跟著一條提醒他集合時間的訊息，他還來不及點開，另一條新訊息跳了進來把原先那條擠到下面。一模一樣的內容，只是這回寄件人顯示的是Chris，Chris Evans。Sebastian笑著滑開Chris的那一則，往下拉果然還有別的東西，上面寫著：夏夜，海灘，啤酒。隊長的命令，來不來？

　　Sebastian甚至可以想像Chris是以什麼樣的神情打下這些文字，他想起了在拍攝第一集時他們在酒吧裡招募咆哮突擊隊那場戲，Chris——Steve穿著軍裝，問Bucky是不是準備好要和美國隊長一起出生入死，那抹想當然爾的笑容，甚至沒有考慮過被拒絕的可能。當然Sebastian不是打算拒絕，辛苦了好幾天他當然不會放過可以作樂的日子，只是他正在拍攝續集，很容易地就把Chris和自己帶到戲裡的情境，或多作聯想。當然他會想，另一個世界的Bucky一定不甘心由他來取代他。他們以截然不同的方式死去，回到世界成為一個過時之人。但相同的是他們愛Steve的方式，是把他作為朋友、兄弟去理解，他們跟隨美國隊長，也跟隨SteveRogers。

　　手機螢幕按下後Sebastian確認了拍攝進度，今天他們要回溯到七十年前的布魯克林，以Sarah Rogers的死亡帶出Bucky和Steve的友情，Russo兄弟將這場Steve回憶的戲描述為“Bromance”，對此他不置可否。他看了許多二戰電影，有一些同袍間的情誼確實無法用一個簡單的詞彙去概括。語言最無法敘述的便是情感，他在學校曾經喜歡一個女孩，對她唱《The Little Mermaid》，他第一次迫不急待去彈奏那些黑白相間的琴鍵，讓音符代替他訴說。他們像朋友一樣打鬧，像家人一樣分享心事，有時候他會想親吻她。落在額間，頰上或唇瓣，那就是喜歡的心情。

　　當他穿著那套對經濟大蕭條而言太過奢侈的三套件西裝爬上Rogers的公寓，Sebastian看見的是穿著過大戲服的Chris，而Bucky看見的則是Steve固執的背影。他們走下台階重來一次，因為應該將目光下移到瘦弱Steve身高等高的Sebastian還是不小心看了Chris的眼睛，他慶幸著這樣的時間不必太長，因為對演員而言眼神的接觸是很重要的，不看著對方演戲的感覺並不踏實，就好像是眼不能視的盲人，你不知道自己有沒有望向對的地方，不知道會把這個表演帶到哪裡去。

　　天氣很熱，而且有東西喀著他的脖子。Sebastian在伸手撫平襯衫的領子時Chris率先幫他挑起那根刺，他摸著舒服起來的頸背對Chris道謝。Chris對他說起了晚上的活動，他這才想起來因為還見得到面的關係忘了去回覆那封信息。Chris認真的說他因此欠下一罐啤酒，Sebastian允諾他會實現。

　　隔天就是週末的緣故，為了響應Chris的號召，劇組在他們沿海的別墅房間架設了野營用的攜帶式涼亭以及BBQ烤肉架。Anthony Russo叫了一大桶冰鎮啤酒與各式各樣的肉類，許多的工作人員紛紛致電回家，他們不介意為了這麼棒的聚會留下來。

　　可靠的Grillo是個烤肉達人，他熟練地生火和翻轉肉片的技巧恰到好處，他說他常和孩子們一起去露營，所有人都被他餵得極飽，然後再被Mackie逗笑到吐。Sebastian就是受害者之一，他笑得太累甚至還揉了揉肚子，趁著沒人注意順走一罐啤酒後偷遛到一旁去坐著發呆。天空暗下後星星開始一一點亮，即使身旁無人陪伴，但身後熱鬧的那群人卻讓他少有地感覺自己正融入一個群體。他拉開拉環發出啵的一聲，歸屬感像毛茸茸的布偶抱住他。趿著海灘鞋的Chris踱到他面前，金棕色的短髮被夕陽塗成橘子紅，他指了指Sebastian的啤酒，丟出一個邀請：「散步嗎？」

　　「好啊。」Sebastian舔去嘴唇上方的酒沫，最晚升起的一顆星在Chris眼底亮起。

 

　　星光伴隨他們越走越遠，漸漸地聽不見人們歡騰的笑鬧。Chris和他除了酒什麼也沒帶在身上，就像孩提時代一樣，張開手並不會有太多東西落下而砸傷腳。Sebastian和Chris說起了東歐的夏天，關於他是怎麼花費過多的時間在海水裡面把自己醃成白菜，Chris大笑起來，滿天星斗裝在他的淡藍色眼裡隨波搖晃。他們默契地遞出自己的右手，讓鋁罐發出稱不上清脆的碰擊聲。

　　Sebastian在說著康斯坦察的時候一定像個炫耀糖果的孩子，Chris聳聳肩告訴他波士頓的夏天和現在沒有什麼改變。不過他很珍惜全家出遊的那幾次暑假，也保留了苦主Scott會大說特說的細節。Sebastian說他到洛杉磯來很開心，這裡有很多不一樣的體驗，也讓他懷念。

　　「所以你想嗎？」Chris問，Sebastian含了一口酒在嘴哩，嚥下時的沁涼讓他緩了一下才看向Chris。「什麼？」他反問。

　　「我也很久沒有在海邊游泳了，不過你可以嗎？」Chris不帶有取笑的語氣勾起了Sebastian的興致，儘管他們的肌肉仍在痠痛，但一直很想這麼幹的Sebastian終究抵擋不了誘惑。

　　「當然，我是說，不成問題。」Sebastian笑彎眼睛。

　　他們將啤酒放在海浪不會到達的地方，Chris率先脫去他的上衣，不等Sebastian便自己奔向海。他站在五米以外的地方讓白花花的海水淹過腳踝，並轉過身來向Sebastian招手。Sebastian趕上他，兩個童心未泯的大孩子互相推搡著對方入海。

　　「好冰！」Chris大喊。

　　「是棒極了，」Sebastian回應，他伸出一隻手探向Chris：「要再深一點嗎？」

　　「看來我得跟緊你了。」Chris和Sebastian隔著一個肩膀繼續往海裡走了一點，直到水面淹過他們的腰部。太陽已經沒入，儘管這片海域在淺海的地方有渡假村的照明設備，他們依然不能在裡面待太久，Sebastian划了幾下就會回頭看看Chris，他正仰頭看著遠處還有些泛白星空。天空像是渲染著漸層的畫布，從藍、靛藍到更深的夜色。閉上眼Sebastian可以看見那隻公雞風向儀，歪向一邊的招牌，還有延伸到海灘的白色小徑，它們也在洛杉磯的海邊，他的心裡。也許還有一架被海水淹沒的鋼琴。

　　Sebastian被Chris偷襲的時候感受到沙子在他腳底板狠狠擦過的感覺，他們拉著對方沉下去再一塊浮出水面用力地吸著空氣，互相報復地把對方壓到水裡。這一點也不好玩，Sebastian忍住笑喘著氣大喊但卻被Chris一把抓住，公雞、招牌和小徑都消失了，剩下啤酒和星空，以及Chris促不及防地落在唇上的吻。他只能傻在原地讓Chris繼續箝制他的雙手，讓風把笑意吹得好遠。

　　「就當是被我騙。」Chris鬆開手，冰冷的海水流過原先被包覆住的手腕。他看了仍舊處在震驚中的Sebastian，扯開一抹抱歉的微笑。

　　Sebastian拉住他，下一秒他感覺到Chris的手包住他的臉，他嚐到了苦鹹的海水，啤酒的香味。Chris柔軟的唇輾在他的唇上，沾滿沙的手掌在光滑的背上胡亂摸索，他們分開又貼合，急著找尋一個契合的答案。

　　「一個合適的插曲？」Sebastian道。

　　Chris沒有說話，只是吻了吻，又吻了吻他。

　　他們一言不發地回到岸上穿回上衣，喝完已經退冰的啤酒後散步回去。他們沒向任何一個人解釋他們渾身濕透的原因，也沒人問起。老樣子Chris走過去和Scarlett說話，晚餐結束後他們仍然留在洛杉磯，各自回房。

　　稍晚，Sebastian打開房門後以為海風在這裡開了個派對，他看了眼出門後沒有關上的窗戶，窗櫺上積了層沙。他抖了抖被子，正要抽起床單時自暴自棄地拋下它。然後他想起了Chris，希望他不要讓Sebastian變成一個可憐的蠢蛋。

 

　　「事實是，你只是很蠢。」Chris應門的時候還是狠狠嘲笑了他，Sebastian帶著簡單的家當來避難的樣子看起來像是隻雨中瑟瑟發抖的小動物。他身上還穿著剛才那件泡過海水的褲子，長長的瀏海被夾到耳後，相較於已經洗完澡全身散發著乾淨味道的Chris，他覺得他聞起來像棵海草。

　　「我快脫水了。」Sebastian邊說邊擠開Chris衝到浴室裡沖澡，他關上門在鏡子裡看見狼狽的自己，臉上還蓄著冬兵的鬍子。他剛才就是頂著這副模樣去親吻Chris的嗎？他扭開熱水，往手上擠了點沐浴乳，意識到原來他們這幾天用的都是一樣的味道。完成沐浴後Sebastian在肩膀上掛了一條毛巾，空調冷氣在推開門後撲上他的小腿，如影隨形的悶熱終於一掃而空。「吹風機在櫃子裡，」躺在床右邊的Chris邊切換著電視頻道邊提醒他，Sebastian動作緩慢地處理完他的頭髮，在膝蓋沾上Chris的床時覺得遲來的緊張感爬上他的背脊，他乖順地坐在Chris旁邊，煞有其事從家當裡面挖出手機實則漫無目地的滑著，只好開始玩起Candy Crush。一直到Chris終於關閉了電視，欺身上來在他額上壓了一個純潔的吻，Sebastian才漸漸平復下想奪門而出的衝動。

 

 

 

*：十九世紀舒伯特(Schubert)的藝術歌曲《魔王》魔王故事原本來自北歐的神話故事中一個專門傷害兒童的妖精。這個故事有四個主角：說書人、爸爸、兒子與妖精。故事的背景崖個月黑風高的晚上，父親抱著小孩騎在荒野中奔馳回家。此時妖精接近了小孩，想要引誘小孩跟他走，小孩不肯，而且非常害怕地跟爸爸求救。但是這個妖精只有小孩看的到，爸爸完全沒有發現妖精，以為是小孩怕黑也沒有太在意，直到小孩大喊要被抓走了，爸爸發現不對策馬狂奔，回到家就發現小孩已經死在懷中。德國大文豪歌德發現這個故事後，覺得非常有趣，於是將它寫成敘事詩。

[資料來源](http://solomo.xinmedia.com/music/2656-Schubert)

 

 

**Part 2**

 

_——我愛你與你無關。_

__  
  


Chris一直以為Sebastian是個秋天的孩子，帶點夏季的餘溫和清冷的風。興許是Chris看過那部他在裡面彈奏鋼琴的影集或者聽什麼人說起，手指在琴鍵上輕快地跳躍給了他藝術家般的第一印象，在Chris的認知裡一個心裡流淌著思想或音符的人不一定會作出一番多麼轟轟烈烈的選擇，但只要仔細觀察其實不難發現他們藏在平靜底下騷動不安的靈魂。片場裡的Sebastian是個話不多說且按部就班的演員，他會準時出現在那，穿戴好冬兵的全身裝備、護目鏡及面罩，安靜地坐在一旁等待上戲。Chris開始在腦海中勾勒這個寡言的孩子私底下的樣子——夏冬交際時冷時熱的紐約街頭，落葉在人行道上被風拖曳而過刮出沙沙聲響，而Sebastian會坐在街道旁的星巴克裡戴著耳機，可能看著落地窗外的景色，可能什麼也沒做。他在想些什麼沒有人可以窺探，就連傾瀉的音樂也只屬於他自己。

　　在只有路過的熱帶魚看見的海裡他們擁抱，柔軟的唇嚐起來有氧化鎂的苦澀和夏天的熱度。Sebastian沙灘上的言談中沒有咖啡館，沒有落葉，原來他是一個撒著腳丫子在沿海城市裡奔跑的孩子，他的虹膜色彩不只是湖水靜謐的綠，有時更接近於海水折射出的幽藍。Sebastian向Chris揭示了自己，吻著他的時候像是在說著，多了解我一點吧。Chris發現他如同一片乾涸的土地般匱乏，他不知道該向Sebastian展開些什麼，是否是關於他的徬徨，他的內心，抑或是單純他這個人。

　　但在Chris思索出一個答案前Sebastian就先來敲了敲他的門，Sebastian帶著簡單的衣物，用上排牙齒咬住下唇對他傻笑。他的心跳聲在Chris房間裡竄來竄去，躁動得靜不下來，被他感染到緊張感的Chris同樣也坐立難安，他們表面上不說，但從頭到尾沒看對方一眼。因此Chris給Sebastian有如花瓣飄零在額間的輕吻，他不確定份量是否恰到其處。Sebastian縮著脖子接受這個吻後平靜下來，為了讓它成為一個恰如其分的晚安吻，他們沒再說話，各自滑入被褥中進入夢鄉。

　　周末Chris和Sebastian一起無所事事的在渡假村裡玩遍各種設施，從桌上足球檯到桌球比拼，較勁的長泳到舒壓的水療池。他們就像是真正來渡假一樣放鬆，有人注目的地方眉目傳情，無人看見的地方偷偷用手碰觸對方，沒有人（或者少數）會樂意將自己稱為調情的高手，但美國隊長和他的夥伴做得自然而然，樂此不疲。

　　然而平時他們並不常一起，因此Chris收到Scarlett晚餐邀約的時候他們有些心虛地分開，並不是Scarlett會介意Sebastian加入他們，這女人精明的很，而Chris和Sebastian暫時都不想落人喉舌。Sebastian說他會在附近繞繞再去請櫃台來打掃他的房間，他在陽光下離去的時候日照把他的白色棉衫照耀得極為刺目，Chris移開視線時沒能適應室內的光線，差點用肩膀撞上迎面而來的人。

　　半小時後坐在他對面的Scarlett用她的叉子輕敲沙拉盤的邊緣，喊著Chris、Chris，恍神進行式中的男人才把目光聚焦在美麗的朋友身上。她豐厚的唇扭曲成一個饒富興致的笑，Chris從她的盤子裡偷一些水果塞到嘴裡，裝作一切都很正常。「我是不是打擾到了什麼？」Scarlett說。酸澀多汁的小番茄讓Chris反射性地瞇起眼睛，他拿起靠近Scarlett那側的橄欖油往自己的沙拉裡面倒，一副不能理解她的模樣疑惑地蹙起眉。

　　「別在意，我只是因為壞了朋友的好事在自責。」Scarlett佯裝歎氣。

　　「什麼？我們沒——呃，」Chris的手在空中比劃著連自己都不知道是代表什麼的手勢，他思考了一會來龍去脈越發一頭霧水。

　　「哦，我們，」Scarlett拉長語氣，她發誓她只是隨便說說，沒想到Chris完全是不打自招。他後知後覺地意識自己說了什麼而想把臉埋道蔬菜裡的樣子有趣極了，Scarlett放棄乘勝追擊，只是用叉子指了指Chris決定放他一馬。「你是成年人了，該幹嘛就幹嘛去。」她好心的補充。

　　Chris和Scarlett道別後頓時無事可做，他沒有傳訊息給Sebastian打擾他可能正在進行的小睡，因此打算回自己的房間去打發時間。Chris搭著電扶梯從餐廳下來時經過一樓的咖啡廳，裡頭有幾個沙發座位，數棵綠色盆栽簡單的妝點店面，碳培的香氣讓他佇足買下一杯卡布奇諾。回頭一晃眼間Chris忘了是不是有那麼幾次他心想事成。他看見坐在咖啡廳一隅的Sebastian身體放鬆地陷在沙發椅背裡，推了推滑下鼻梁的黑框眼鏡，手裡端著一本雜誌。紐約街道的場景彷彿大老遠地為他搬至洛杉磯來，真切的細節多於想像，他可以看到Sebastian桌上的那杯咖啡旁擱著兩顆奶精球包裝，糖包被撕了開口倒在一旁。當然他還聽著音樂。Chris對認出了他但沒有引起太大騷動的服務生抱以感激的微笑，他不介意在私人時間為影迷簽名合影，唯獨有一種不想驚動到Sebastian的想法躍上心頭，他想把這個與他的想像不謀而合的場景記在腦中，Sebastian獨自的時光中可以不需要有Chris的加入，他亦將獨佔此刻，成為一個人的事。Chris讓自動門在面前滑開，桃花心木步道從腳下延伸出去，他端起杯子撥開塑料開口，意外發現被咖啡熨熱的隔熱紙上面寫著： “給隊長”。

 

　　第一個晚上的理由用罄後，Chris沒有想到他還會在咚咚敲門聲後看見露出尷尬笑容的Sebastian。他換了一套衣服，他們的距離太近以致於Chris能聞到剛洗完澡的那種潮濕味道。Chris讓開身體讓Sebastian進來，他的袖子擦過Chris的手臂皮膚泛起一些小小的期待，Chris關上門後決定找點事做，於是他抓了衣服用僅有平常時間的一半速速沖完澡。正聽著音樂的Sebastian看到他走出浴室後拔下耳機，他笑著指了指Chris放在床頭的咖啡說：「他們的咖啡挺不錯的。事實上我整個晚上都在那，我沒看見你？」

　　Chris拉著垂在胸口的毛巾，他確實有看見Sebastian的話到了嘴邊又吞了回去。Chris開始設想他們會怎樣，他們會躺在床上聊著一些無邊無際的話題，說累了道聲晚安背向對方掙扎著試圖進入睡眠，星期一醒來又投入忙碌的拍攝，等到電影大功告成後返回各自的生活。因為忙碌他們會忘了這個夏天，也許在續集開拍後他們又想起了數年前的插曲，用一抹悼念當年的微笑帶過，一旦Chris Evans的Steve Rogers死去，這一切終究會曲終人散。Chris突然對所有的事情都不那麼感興趣了，他的世界正在急速縮小成一個點——Sebastian的嘴唇，他的髮絲，包覆在布料底下的肌理。Sebastian的眼睛在他眼前放大成一片汪洋，他跪在Sebastian身前欺身銜住雙唇。

　　「Chris——！？」Sebastian的驚呼隱沒在Chris嘴裡，他用鼻子抽一口氣後緊閉上眼，Chris的雙手摩梭著他肩膀的布料試著撫平緊繃的肌肉，很快地被動接受的Sebastian逐漸回過神來，他向後仰去讓Chris可以將身體壓在他身上，略為冰涼的的手鑽進衣襬底下在溫暖的腹上游走。Chris用拇指貼著皮膚撩起Sebastian的上衣，摩娑至肋骨的位置時Sebastian推開他乾脆地脫掉衣服，接著用一樣的速度扯掉Chris的。Sebastian的手掌在Chris胸前撫了一下，他的拳擊短褲褲頭被試探地向下扯了幾吋，Sebastian的舌將唇舔得濕亮作為回覆，接著他身下一涼，Chris滑下去將他含在嘴裡，濕熱的口腔包覆住半硬的器官富有節奏地吐納。冠部被舔弄得汩汩滲出液體，頂端的裂縫被吸吮發出嘖嘖水聲。Sebastian無法將這樣的畫面盡收眼底，僅存的羞恥心讓他用手背蓋住眼睛，他硬得太快，攀上愉悅頂峰的時間被壓縮成數百秒。

　　「Sebastian……」Chris將性器從口中退出來改用手擼動，將Sebastian蓋著臉的手壓制到床上，「別遮著。」

　　「你喜歡強硬點，對嗎、」Sebastian在喘息間擠出言語問他，臉上綻開鮮豔的夏花，「Evans？」

　　「你在緊張的時候會喊我的姓。」Chris道。他放開Sebastian，用沾滿前液的手將褲子褪至腳邊。同樣挺硬的下身擦過Sebastian滑潤的陰莖，Chris在頂端啾地親了一下，Sebastian的腰在床單上上下蹭著，Chris重新握上去加快搓揉的節奏，Sebastian在Chris手裡達到無聲的高潮時他們正在接吻，他用鼻子急促的抽氣後射在他們兩個身上，腹部一片濕黏。

　　Chris咬住他的斜方肌，牙齒和唇在所到之處一一點起火苗，高潮剛過極為敏感的身體戰慄著，大掌撫過的肌膚泛起疙瘩。Sebastian伸手將自己半軟的分身和Chris的湊在一起，Chris的手包住Sebastian的手，他們的莖身貼在一起被握在手裡用力地套弄。熱潮從腹部開始蔓延到脊髓，火燙的手指，甚至連擱著Chris下頜的肩膀都很有感覺，沒被觸碰到的地方在渴求撫慰，肌膚相貼的地方貪婪著更多。他們忙著交換親吻、幫助彼此射出來，灼熱再度噴濺在掌上時他們大口喘息，胸膛貼在一起上下起伏。「這太……」Sebastian搖搖頭，Chris捧著他的臉在雙頰上各烙下吻，Sebastian沒繼續說下去。

　　一起躺了一陣子後，Chris牽著Sebastian到浴室，他取了條乾淨的毛巾沾濕後遞給Sebastian，簡單清理後Chris走回床上撿起衣服讓他們穿上，Sebastian跟在他後面上了床，背對他躺下，Chris扣住Sebastian的腰把他往自己懷裡帶了帶。Sebastian將瀏海夾到耳後的手指讓Chris頗有親吻它們的欲望，但他最後只是在Sebastian背上蹭了蹭，吸著他的味道闔上眼。夜仍長著，他們有許多時間可以分享體溫入睡。

　　沒有未掩緊的窗，濕熱的海風也就吹不進來。早晨Sebastian掀開眼簾時乾爽的空氣在他身邊流淌，放送的空調讓喉嚨有些乾澀，所幸半夜裡他們改變了姿勢，他放輕動作下床倒杯水，經過溫水潤澤過後不再乾啞難受。他輕手輕腳地爬回床上，Chris背對他睡得正沉，隆起的背肌像兩座小丘的起伏，棉衫鬆軟的布料包覆著健壯的身軀。Sebastian想要觸碰Chris，即使在他睡著的時候，他可以不需要戰戰兢兢地就佔去他身邊的位置，這多麼需要勇氣啊。有了親密關係就能算是愛嗎？洛杉磯的夏天就像是終會破滅的泡沫，之後他們會如何Sebastian無從得知，因此他在閉上眼後，拒絕去想。

　　再度醒來時Sebastian發現Chris正在看他，帶著笑意的藍眼睛像一彎月。他眨了眨眼也勾起嘴角，溫軟的東西在Sebastian胸口中揉雜開來。「什麼？」Sebastian問。Chris只是笑著去親他的嘴角。

 

　　隨著時間的推進，倒空的靈魂又被裝進疲憊的皮囊中，他在鏡頭前成為對方一生的摯友，最不想面對的敵人，擁有記憶之人的阿基里斯之踵；下戲後數著在彼此身上造成的瘀青，分享對演藝之路的看法，卻絕口不提有你有我的那種未來。如果Chris最後認定他們終將只留有回憶，Sebastian已經作好準備去承受。

　　在結束正式拍攝的最後一周Joe Russo告訴他們周末的晚上會有夏季的煙火大會，他推薦沒有安排的人都到海岸上欣賞。Chris順理成章地約了Sebastian，他們這幾周累積起來的情誼所有人都有目共睹，連Mackie都開玩笑地覺得越來越難介入他們其中。

　　苦澀的海風吹散Sebastian的長瀏海，最後他放棄再把它們塞到耳後。Chris和他坐在河堤上等著還泛著白的夜空暗下，星星升起。他們一樣什麼也沒帶，身旁擱著冰鎮啤酒。沒有以往熱絡的聊天情緒，於是Sebastian在肚子裡搜刮著話題，避免提到紐約，那裡和波士頓太近，他還沒有想好如果Chris告訴他有時間他們可以再見面該怎麼回應，卻也生怕Chris什麼也沒說起。到點時絢爛的煙花在空中大鳴大放，黑色的潮水被映照得五光十色，有數種色彩在Chris淡藍色的眼底流轉，就像煙火炸裂後於下的陣陣青煙遮蔽了星光。

　　「夏天，」Chris在一個煙花消散殆盡，而另一朵還未竄上高空的空檔如是說，他的眼睛緊盯著天空看不清楚表情，「就像煙火。」

　　而洛杉磯的夏是花火般燦爛即逝，抑或是獲得魔法相助的仲夏夜之夢，則未能說明。

 

 

**Part 3**

 

　　紐約中央車站在下午四時三十分的載客量攀升至一天之冠，周末返家的旅客帶著或大或小的行李，仔細觀察可以發現有乘客些不發一語地低頭擦肩而過，有些孩子跟在父母身邊恣意玩鬧奔跑，觀光客則是展開大大的地圖艱難地研究，還有一些則是像他一樣面無表情地等候發車。Sebastian獨自站在攜來人往的車站大廳，漆黑的墨鏡掛在鼻子上，一頂壓低的靛色棒球帽遮掩住一半的臉龐，他只帶了一個裝著隨身物品、一套換洗衣物的後背包，i-Pod塞在褲子後面的口袋撥放著音樂。儘管只有四個小時的車程，他也已經有數年的時間沒有到波士頓去了，人們都有這樣的想法，因為距離近的關係想去就可以去，最後反而鮮少涉足。到點時Sebastian對號找到座位，隔壁的一位女士拉長身子試著將行李塞到行李架上，Sebastian友善地幫了她一把，他們交換一個笑容。

　　距離應該用什麼樣的詞彙形容，是四個小時的車程，抑或是時間的隔閡，在醒了又睡、睡了又醒的路途中列車終於駛進波士頓南站，鵝黃色的燈光洒在鐵軌上延伸出一條伸向黑暗的軌跡。Sebastian拉了拉肩背帶，掏出手機查看Chris傳給他的住家地址，步出車站攔了輛出租車鑽進去。

　　Sebastian不喜歡設想太遠太廣的未來，他飛越大洋帶著異鄉人的身份在美國落地生根，很小的時候他就知道不要緊抓不放，他知道人生如同疾馳在鐵軌上的一輛火車，行經的各站再美都只是擁有缺憾的中繼站，你不知道下一秒命運會把你丟到什麼地方。因此他不再看向朦朧未明的遠方，如果註定留有遺憾，那他就必須盡量把握當下所能擁有的，離開的時候才能牢牢的記在心裡。

　　在Chris第一次吻他之前，Sebastian壓根沒想過從Chris身邊獲得什麼，如果要問他們是怎麼走到這一步的，well, it just happened.

　　無論是洛杉磯的海，闖進房間搗蛋的風，當Chris綻開燦爛的笑容替他打開家門的那一刻起，關於過去是如何開始，再也無足輕重。

　　他們不像是幾個月沒見，需要噓寒問暖的時間來好好端詳彼此的故人。就像小時候邀請鄰居夥伴來家裡共度夜晚，他們關掉屋裡所有的燈，蹲在電視櫃前挑選影片，團在沙發上開始電影馬拉松，Chris還弄了一大碗據說是Scarlett傳授給他的低卡零負擔——姑且稱之為爆米花的東西。Sebastian伸手抓幾顆的時候手指有幾次在碗裡不經意與Chris的碰在一塊。他假裝沒事的把注意力集中在螢幕畫面上，突然對劇情有感而發，切換的光影在黑框鏡片上閃爍過色彩，灰藍色的虹膜波光粼粼。Chris悄悄地將碗從他們身邊移開，等待Sebastian因為抓不到食物而看向他，他們背光的剪影會縮短距離，Chris的唇會壓在Sebastian的唇上，電影或是別的什麼都已經不重要了，仿佛今晚的一切都只是為了這一刻而準備。

　　當Chris扣住他的手腕時，Sebastian還是忍不住僵硬了一下。Chris的另一隻手摩娑著他的頸背，將他拉到一個吻裡面。他們像是蟄伏以久的獵手，等待一個絕美的時間點下手。Sebastian捧著Chris的臉，舌頭掃過溫暖的口腔在裡頭遊走。他們改變著接吻的角度，探索著怎麼樣方式可以更多地嚐到對方。他們喘息著分開，也許是在Sebastian踏進家門時，Sebastian說話不經意冒出些外語時，Chris看著他都在想，怎麼會有一個男人的眼睛美得如此懾人。

　　Sebastian脫去Chris和他的上衣，Chris奶蜜色的身體在他眼前展開，是他所見過最完美的。Sebastian躺下來弓起身子將下頜到脖子的線條拉成一個甜美的緩坡，Chris的唇從上頭滾滾而落，Sebastian溢出歎息，乖順地讓Chris拉下他的長褲，濕熱的鼻息埋在腿間，讓他竄起蠢動的熱度。

　　Chris撐開他的膝蓋，雙腿被抬起，掌心在大腿根部揉捏，指腹刻意向下探去擦過脆弱的雙囊，指尖來到乾澀的入口刮搔著皺摺，敏感的括約肌自主收縮起來。Chris在膝蓋內側細嫩的皮膚上留下濕吻，他放下Sebastian，拇指摩娑著浮著淡淡墨色的眼臉。

　　「我得去……」Chris意有所指地看了眼Sebastian的下身，給了他一個吻後想要起身。Sebastian把Chris拉回來，伸手探著扔在沙發腳邊的背包，從裡面掏出一罐凡士林扔給Chris。「用這個，直接來吧。」

　　Chris挖了一點黏膩的油膏，Sebastian在感覺到異物插入他的身體時用手背遮住了臉，一下子變得肆無忌憚的開發讓微弱的喘息越演越烈，Chris觀察Sebastian的反應勾起指節，壓碾著腸壁的皺褶，Sebastian的腳不自覺地在Chris臂膀上輕蹬一下，弓起的身體讓暗處的入口更大程度地暴露在外。配合Sebastian而加快抽插的搗弄下，腸壁粉色的嫩肉被翻弄出來，Chris正在用手指操著他的認知讓他更加興奮，羞恥與快感揉雜在眉宇間，在頰上鋪展成一片秀色可餐的潮紅。

　　Chris抽過一個灰色的沙發枕墊在Sebastian腰下，塗抹開凡士林的性器對準入口緩慢地推入。Sebastian在過程中屏住呼吸，肌肉被撐開的頓痛讓他在Chris的背上留下掐痕，完全沒入後他們倒在一起喘氣，Chris舔濕Sebastian的耳廓，Sebastian的雙手還抱著Chris，噙著淚水的眼睛看什麼都是矇矓一片，他把鹹鹹的淚與汗都擦在Chris光裸的肩膀上。

　　「Fuck me. Dragă.」Sebastian哽著聲音悄聲道，Chris的性器滑出去幾吋再頂回去，Sebastian輕聲的喊叫逐漸變成帶著哭腔的低吟：「Mult……vă rog!」

　　「我喜歡你說羅馬尼亞語。」Chris邊說邊將性器退到入口，直到只剩冠部沒在裡面後再整根沒入，強烈的撞擊讓Sebastian感受到愉悅的疼痛，Chris放下他的腿讓Sebastian得以喘息，並抓著他的腰讓他翻了半圈，從背後進入他。

　　Sebastian只能用手緊攢著沙發，性器隨著律動一下一下地抵在粗糙的布料上帶來異樣的快感。熱潮注入體內時他也在Chris的撫慰下顫抖著釋放，空氣彷彿被擠壓出肺部讓他發不出半點聲音。

　　Chris拔出性器後環抱著Sebastian的腰讓他仰躺在自己身上，親吻他的肩膀。

　　Sebastian從餘韻中回過神後側過頭，發現那雙深洋般的藍眼正盯著他，他扭動著身體湊上去在Chris的嘴角上啄了一下，溫柔的拉著抱著他的手放在自己的腹部上。

 

　　翌日Chris醒於一個奶白色的早晨，陽光被百葉窗切割成長條的格狀映在臉上，光線刺激下視丘讓腦部從無夢的睡眠中甦醒。房間空調不知道從什麼時候開始停止放送，只剩嗡嗡運轉的風扇恪忠職守地吹著光裸的腳底。

　　一夜過後被子通通被他卷在身上，Chris伸出一隻手探向身旁的位置，手心滑過摸起來粉粉的新鋪床單，撫平上頭的摺痕。原先留有餘溫已經在清晨的輕薄空氣中散盡，他睜開眼睛轉身讓耳朵貼在枕頭上，短暫地享受尚未升高的氣溫。在他右側，Sebastian睡過的地方有一個淺淺的凹陷，他抓到那顆睡枕的其中一角將它拉到懷裡，往裡頭埋了埋，熟悉的洗髮水香味在鼻腔裡擴散開來。對噢，Sebastian昨天留在他這裡了，他還洗了澡，用的是一樣的沐浴乳，Sebastian估計還穿著他的衣服，誰知道呢，他們從起居室一直活動到床上時都是一絲不掛的。

　　這時Sebastian帶著熟悉的黑框眼鏡站在房門外對他探頭：「Chris，你醒了嗎？」

　　Chris點點頭，從鼻子裡發出一些還沒睡醒的悶哼聲。「你喜歡黃油還是果醬？別給我那種眼神，你的櫃子裡只有這兩樣東西。我在你睡覺時已經吃了幾片土司了，現在還想來點培根，你喜歡焦一點的還是？」Sebastian的聲音越來越遙遠了，他似乎是在餐廳的方向逗留了一會，Chris聽到流理台嘩啦嘩啦的水流聲，然後他又走到冰箱拿了點什麼出來，塑膠袋窸窸窣窣像是蟲子振著翅膀。Sebastian趿著拖鞋的腳步聲停下了，Chris聆聽了一會，然後又將臉沉進被褥中。

　　「Chris！你在聽嗎？」Sebastian的音量像是抵在耳邊不小心按到擴音鍵的手機，Chris的心臟重擊了一下胸腔，他雖然動也沒動但還記得回應：「焦一點的。」

　　啪搭啪搭的是漸行漸遠的腳步聲，Chris決定要把家裡的室內鞋都換成絨毛拖，順便討好來拜訪他的小侄子們。

　　十分鐘後Chris在臉上抹著毛巾，終於捨得刮掉臉上的蓄了幾天的鬍子，從浴室裡悠悠哉哉地晃出來。經過一夜，捱不住飢腸轆轆的Chris不由自主地往散發香味的來源走去，Sebastian穿著大一號尺碼的靛色素T在火爐前忙活，腰間的布料翻捲起來露出一小片肌膚，Chris惡作劇的手指從右邊腰側滑到左側，他看見Sebastian頸背上竄起疙瘩，像是啤酒上的綿密泡沫，還有暈染開血色的紅透耳根子。

　　「嘿，注意你的手，大個子。」Sebastian扔下鍋剷推了他一把，Chris只好乖乖地到冰箱裡取出鮮乳，從櫥櫃中順了兩個玻璃杯坐到一旁發呆。

　　他看著Sebastian將培根和荷包蛋端到面前並在對面坐下，Sebastian替他們倒滿兩大杯鮮奶，日光燈在杯面映作一個白白的彎月。咬著早點的Sebastian並不知道，Chris願意為了每天看到這幅畫面付出一切。

　　他們無事可做地度過了一個上午，正午過後Sebastian開著Chris的車送他到電視台去錄製一個脫口秀節目。Sebastian的臉上戴著Chris擱在儀表板上的Gucci墨鏡，比他自己戴起來的樣子還要合適，Chris在心裡默默計下改天要送一個一模一樣的給Sebastian。他端詳著Sebastian哼著音響裡播送的歌，手指在方向盤上敲敲打打，下巴隨著音樂在空氣中點了點。

　　「幹嘛？」單詞裡帶著顫抖的笑音，Sebastian看了看Chris再把視線放回路上，再轉頭看著他。Sebastian很喜歡笑，Chris看過他的訪談，他時常在一串平鋪直敘的句子裡被自己給逗樂，像是怕又說錯什麼一樣用笑聲掩蓋尷尬或心虛。

　　「不說拉倒。」Sebastian將車子轉入大廈的地下停車場，下坡的起伏讓他們的身體波浪般搖晃。Chris從副駕駛座下了車，他繞到Sebastian這邊，看他搖下車窗，墨鏡的金屬邊框在地下室晦暗的燈光下變得黯淡。

　　「要來個吻別什麼的嗎？」Chris滿心期待地彎下腰。

　　「Hell no，」Sebastian笑著拒絕，「你真是個纏人的傢伙，對嗎？」

　　「抱歉先生，我們不接受退換貨服務。」Chris說。

　　Sebastian目送Chris離開，Chris朝著電梯外面擠擠眼，等到電梯門完全關上後他才轉動方向盤離開。距離Chris結束的時間還有三到四個小時，因此他決定去趟好市多採買，他在車上左顧右盼，從後座順來的棒球帽在頭頂上壓得極低。

　　Sebastian推著推車在賣場的生鮮食品區閒逛的時後突然意識到大忙人Chris Evans根本就沒有時間下廚，於是他只買了兩人份的簡單食材、鮮乳還有五種不同口味的果醬。推車到零食區的時候Sebastian陷入了兩難，Chris和他不一樣，因為代謝快的關係他不太忌口，這也是令Sebastian恨得牙癢癢的地方。所以他們在一起的時候，Chris只能吃的除了花椰菜、雞肉、還是花椰菜，就像在減重的女高中生一樣。但他看到多力多滋還是忍不住大笑著多拿了幾包辣味的，接著把推車推到了民生用品區。他順手取了幾件用塑料袋包裝的素色綿衫，突然驚覺到自己比年輕的時候還要更加不修邊幅，皮外套、緊身牛仔褲什麼的，真的仍然適合一個三十多歲的男人嗎？

　　提著大包小包的東西還有一杯杯壁滴著水珠的星巴克咖啡，他先回Chris家一趟將採買回來的貨品歸位，花了一些時間在Chris的熱帶魚缸前逗留，接著發現自己還穿著Chris的衣服。Sebastian抓起領口放在鼻子下嗅了嗅，Chris使用的洗衣精香味和他的汗味混在一起，他咽了一口唾沫，趕緊在自己做出更奇怪的事情前把它脫掉。他赤裸著上身抱著洗衣籃把裡頭的衣物一股腦兒地全塞到滾筒洗衣機裡，然後看著衣服在裡面轉呀轉。他想，今天還真是無所事事的一天。

　　找回自己的衣服後Sebastian借用了Chris的筆電，向經紀人確認一些冬兵的補拍鏡頭，他下定決心在電影進入後製期後要剪一個非常短的髮型，過長的瀏海讓他出門時非得抹上大量的髮膠，那些造型品在夏天不是什麼太舒服的玩意兒。

　　解決完工作上的問題後Sebastian繼續賴在沙發上將影集往後看了幾集，分針多繞了一圈後他在意識模糊中睜開灰藍色的眼睛，已經搭著經紀人的車返家的Chris蹲在沙發前看他睡覺，褪去的西裝外套有著淡薄的香水味，就擱在他的頭倚著的扶手上。他笑著將Chris拉進一個吻，他們張開嘴讓它變成一個綿長而慵懶的濕吻。

　　「我喜歡打開家門發現你在。」Chris一面說一面撫著Sebastian的長髮解釋他沒讓Sebastian來接他的原因。

　　「歡迎回家。」Sebastian在Chris唇上道，他將手放在Chris脖子後面不重不輕地揉捏著，Chris仍偏高的體溫摸起來很溫暖，他和Sebastian用手摩擦著對方的衣角，就這樣相視已久，Chris屈膝蹲在地上蹲得腿都麻了，兩人才雙雙笑出聲來。

　　「我要去換衣服了，出去吃飯嗎？」Chris撐著膝蓋站起來，Sebastian搖了搖頭，他願意多獨佔一點Chris的私人時光。

　　「現在我們不知道是誰比較纏人了。」

　　「你想試試tochitură嗎？」他向繞到房間去的Chris大聲問道。

　　「那是什麼？」Chris像被悶在水裡的聲音傳了過來，Sebastian笑著重複一次：「Tochitură，在羅馬尼亞是很常見的料理，主要食材通常是牛肉或豬肉，搭配蔬菜一起吃。」

　　Chris走出房間的時候已經換上了居家的衣服，把自己從襯衫和領帶中解放出來。「我喜歡你說羅馬尼亞語。」

　　「Îți place？Mersi！」

　　「我好像懂後面那個字，西班牙文的『謝謝』？」Chris猜測。

　　「它們是很像，不過沒錯，是謝謝的意思。」Sebastian笑彎了眼睛說。Chris想他不介意讓Sebastian多告訴他一點。

　　他們坐到餐桌邊享用Sebastian變出來的羅馬里亞料理邊天南地北地閒聊，一切像是回到洛杉磯最初那幾天的愜意。「你知道，我小的時候因為口音和身材的關係遭到不少的側目，我不敢讓我媽知道，但私底下曾經為了自己的東歐血統而自卑。一直到後來我才接納那正是使我獨特的一部分，再怎麼說，那裡都是我生活了十年的家鄉。」

　　「我一直以為你喜歡羅馬尼亞多過美國。」Chris在收拾碗盤時有些意外地說，他將雙手泡在流理臺裡擦洗油膩的餐具，Sebastian則站在一旁接過Chris遞給他的盤子，用廚房紙巾將它們一一擦乾後放回碗櫥裡。

　　Sebastian笑起來：「我是嗎？不過這裡好多啦，自由開放，否則我們也不會選擇移民。」

　　「好事也不全然都是只有好的一面。」Chris完成清潔工作後抓過Sebastian手用掛在一旁的毛巾幫他擦乾。

　　「是啊，」Sebastian笑得晶亮的眼睛像天上的星星，讓Chris想要摘下來收藏在心裡，「不過我們會一起設法解決的。」

　　Sebastian費了一番功夫，終於成功把句末的「Captain」吞進肚子裡。

 

 

End.

 


End file.
